


Love In Your Body

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, Knitting, Lingerie, Modern Era, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Short, Short & Sweet, Smut, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Stansa short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.These are all Modern AU unless otherwise noted.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer/gifts), [nobutsiriuslywhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/gifts).



> Title is from 'Hardest of Hearts' by Florence + the Machine

  1. Table of Contents
  2. 'Are you going to judge me if I order a pumpkin spiced latte?' || For Anonymous
  3. For the last time, I’m not knitting you a present. Now what’s your favorite color again? || for Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer
  4. When you can’t choose just one snuggly blanket so you wrap up in all of them || for nobutsiriuslywhat
  5. I said, "Do you want a hot toddy, not a hot ti-- you know what? Shut up." || for taylorthorn
  6. *Aren't you gonna unwrap your gift? || for taylorthorn




	2. 'Are you going to judge me if I order a pumpkin spiced latte?' || For Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> First Dates

“Are you going to judge me if I order a pumpkin spiced latte?” Sansa asked, sending a grin his way as they stood in line at the coffee shop.

“Not at all,” Stannis assured her, glancing around at the clientele and wondering what in the seven hells he was doing here.

 _You’re kidding yourself_ , he answered mentally.

She ordered her drink and pulled out her purse to pay for it. He started to object, but she shot him a look that silenced him on that front. Instead, he gave his drink order to the next barista. Tall, black, house roast. No sugar. He ordered an overpriced muffin to make up for his ridiculously simple, read: cheap, order. He also dropped a few notes into the tip jar and stepped back, his mind whirring as he watched her interact with the barista.

She was Ned Stark’s daughter, but she was Catelyn Tully in the way she walked, talked, and commanded herself.

Stannis kicked himself for thinking of her parents at a time like this, it was just a harsh reminder of the difference in their ages.

He entertained the notion of walking out and leaving now. He’d already paid for his drink, there was no need to carry on the charade any longer, was there?

But Sansa waved him over to a table she’d found in the back, and he glanced back up at the counter once before joining her.

“They’ll bring your order out,” she explained, taking a seat and placing her purse on the table in front of her. “How have you been, Stannis?”

“Scared,” he replied, chuckling once.

“Of what?” she asked, her brow knitting as she reached over to cover his hand with her own.

“Of you,” he confessed.

“Me?” She laughed a little. “I don’t bite, I swear.”

“No, I… I have to wonder why you’re here at all. With me. You could have your pick of–”

“What I could have my pick of are a bunch of sniveling, nit-picky, _small_ boys. Or would you rather I had chosen _Joffrey_?” The way she said his name, Stannis could pick up more than a little animosity. Not that it surprised him. His nephew was the type of sniveling boy who would turn those snivels into something more sinister if given the chance.

“No, I wouldn’t have chosen that life for anyone, I just wonder why you chose me? I– I’m well past my prime, and I have a daughter.”

Sansa’s hand closed over his, flipping it so she could trace the lines on his palm. She laced their fingers and squeezed. “I don’t agree with you. You’re quite a handsome man, did you realize? I think I should be the one in awe that you want anything to do with me. I’m just a silly girl, after all.”

The barista chose that moment to bring their coffees. Stannis thanked him, and he left them alone once more.

Sansa had relinquished his hand so she could hold her mug with both, sipping from the edge of it before placing it back on the table.

“You’re not a girl, are you? You’re a woman.”

“A silly one,” she laughed.

“No,” Stannis mused as he watched her. “There’s nothing silly about you.”


	3. For the last time, I’m not knitting you a present. Now what’s your favorite color again? || for Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Knitting, Established Relationship

She had been digging through her enormous basket of yarn in the craft room since lunchtime, and Stannis hadn’t thought anything of it until she started asking him roundabout questions about which he’d prefer. 

Normally, he’d have tripped over himself to help her come to a decision, but judging by how red her face got when he’d joked about the possibility of her newest project being for him, he just couldn’t help himself. 

“You like… warm colours, don’t you?” she asked, running her fingers over a skein of rusty orange and the brick red she’d tugged from the bottom of the bag. 

“Warm colours, cool colours, temperate colours. You know me, darling. I love them all.” 

She sighed heavily. “Yes, but which would you prefer?” 

“Are you asking me?” 

“Objectively. Only because I cannot decide for myself.” 

Chuckling, Stannis pretended to think. “Well, if it’s for _you_ , Sansa. I’d tell you to choose a nice blue to match your eyes and bring out your hair.” 

“And if it was for you?” 

“Is it?” 

“ _Objectively_.” 

“Objectively, I wouldn’t care, so long as you made it.” 

“You’re an impossible man.” 

“I do try,” he replied, smirking as she plucked a golden hue from the lot. 

“You succeed with flying colours, dearest,” she countered. 

“All of them except that one,” he said, pointing at the skein in her hand. “You’re correct. I am partial to warmer hues.” 

Abandoning the gold, she plucked out the rusty orange once more, glaring at him as she went to choose her needles. 


	4. When you can’t choose just one snuggly blanket so you wrap up in all of them || for nobutsiriuslywhat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Fluff, Established Relationship

“Come, darling. Stay here. On the sofa…” Stannis wrapped both arms around her waist and held her fast to his side. 

“I have to see to meal prep. You know your family’s coming tomorrow and if I don’t dazzle them with this meal, I don’t know what will become of me.” 

“I’ll hire caterers,” he offered, not for the first time. “I’ll hide them in the cupboards so my brothers think you cooked everything. Just… stay here with me.” 

She laughed and leaned against him for a bit. For long enough that Stannis got comfortable, and then she sat forward again. “I should go get started, though. Really.” 

“Okay, you could go start marinating a rib roast… or you could stay here with me. And all the blankets…” He gestured to the stack of fluffy throw blankets freshly folded on the opposite end of the sofa. “They’re all so soft, I don’t think I can choose one, so…” 

Smiling, she sat back down. “How soon can you have caterers start?” 

“In minutes,” he assured her. “I’ll pay them hazard pay.” 

“Caterers have hazard pay?” she asked, giggling as she propped her feet in his lap. 

“I have no bloody idea, but I’ll pay it anyway, just stay right there.” 

“I’m not moving,” she replied, snuggling down on the sofa cushions. 


	5. I said, "Do you want a hot toddy, not a hot ti-- you know what? Shut up." || for taylorthorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Bar/Pub AU, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Second-Hand Embarassment

Of course, he’d fuck up his order. Of course, he would. 

Stannis’s face was so hot, he almost backed away from the bar and bolted right then, except she wasn’t laughing nearly as much as the two women on either side of him were. 

“A hot _toddy_?” Sansa asked, her eyes twinkling. 

“Yes. That,” Stannis replied, blushing even more if that were possible. 

He had more than a small crush on the young bartender. More than a man of his age should on a woman of her age at any rate, but here he was stumbling over his drink order like a bumbling buffoon. _“I’d like a hot titty, please.”_

Fuuuuuuck. 

He backed away from the bar, knowing a server would bring his drink out to him. He’d drink it faster than he should, tip Sansa too damn much and skulk out of the bar once again, having never said more to her than his fuck-up of an order and the amendment. 

Sansa was actually the one who brought his drink around, leaving it on his table with a warm smile as she slipped something else into his hand. A small slip of paper. 

“If you’re ever in the mood for a hot titty, you can just give me a call later. I get off at two am.” 

He was glad he ordered a drink because his mouth went bone dry after that. 


	6. *Aren't you gonna unwrap your gift? || for taylorthorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Established Relationship, Smut, Desk Sex, Lingerie

“Aren’t you going to unwrap your gift?” Sansa asked, shimmying her shoulders from her perch on his desk. 

His office was empty. Empty and dark save the one light he’d left switched on upon his desk. 

What might she have done if he wasn’t a meticulous sort of man who checked his office before leaving for the holiday? 

_She’d have come home and treated me to the same spectacle upon our living room sofa_ , Stannis told himself. 

But the sight of her clad in nothing but a large red ribbon tied precariously around full breasts, and a pair of red lacy knickers made his blood surge through his veins. It made a growl rumble through his chest as he dropped his bag and crossed the floor. 

Gods yes, he was going to unwrap his gift. 

He pulled slowly on the satin ribbon and licked his lips when it fell away to reveal rosy nipples atop perfectly smooth breasts that just fit in his hands. 

She crooned his name as his thumbs teased her nipples stiff, moaning much more than was necessary when he reached down to hook one hand behind her knee and tug her forward. 

Glancing down, he realized just why she made that lovely sound. And just how _real_ it truly was. 

A line of pearls was sewn into the front of her knickers. Right along the seam of her sex, with the biggest cluster centered right over her clit. 

“Seven hells,” he whispered, allowing his thumb to glide over the pearls and feel the slickness already coating them. “Have you been--?” 

“Wearing these all day? Yes,” she gasped as he strummed his thumb up and down the line of pearls. He bent to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling as he slowly rolled the pearls over _her pearl_. 

“Did you come?” he asked, his voice dragging over the words in that way he _knew_ she liked. 

She shook her head. “No, I’ve been just at the edge all day…” 

“Is what I am doing helping or hindering?” 

“I don’t know, but it feels amazing…” she moaned. “Gods, Stannis, I’ve wanted you all day…” 

He wanted her always, but the knowledge that she’d been so very close all day had him salivating. 

Sitting down in his chair, he tugged her close to the edge of his desk, tucked two fingers along the crease of her thigh and into her soaked knickers. He slid them inside her as far as he could, crooking them in that way she liked and began to fuck her roughly on his hand. With the other, he slowly tapped the pearls against her clit. 

“Stannis.” Her voice had taken on a throaty, lusty quality that left him breathless as he watched her tumble over the precipice, soaking his hand in the process as he brought her the pleasure she sought. 

“Fuck,” he murmured, slipping his fingers from her body and sucking them clean. 

Sansa stood up and slid the knickers off her body, leaning over the desk with her arse in the air. Stannis was still sucking his fingers clean when he stood and reached for his belt. 

“Are you enjoying your present?” she asked saucily. 

He responded with a grunt as he pressed his twitching cock into her heat. “I always do, my love.” 


End file.
